


Red Moon

by TauriCXIV



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, M/M, Sort-of vampires, Supernatural Elements, Werewolves, human!Prompto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 23:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17497715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TauriCXIV/pseuds/TauriCXIV
Summary: The Blood Moon has a strong effect on the preternatural inhabitants of Eos. For Noctis, it draws him closer to his friends.





	Red Moon

“Wait, I thought the whole eclipse thing didn’t effect Noct? Wasn’t that part of the whole ‘blood royal’ or whatever?” Prompto asked from his seat.

Ignis rubbed the bridge of his nose. Despite appearances, he wasn’t irritated at Prompto. Not at all. But the stress leading up to tonight had worn him down. “Ordinarily that would be the case. However, this is a Blood Moon, an eclipse with greater magical sway than usual. Even preternaturals from a prestigious lineage as Noct’s are affected by it. His Majesty himself has chosen isolation tonight.”  
  
“Is it really that bad?”  
  
“It is a precaution more than anything. Noctis has never caused any _permanent_ damage during a Blood Moon.” 

Ignis checked his phone again and frowned. Nearly ten o’clock. Noctis was late.  
  
As if called by a summon Ignis hadn’t cast, the door swung open and Noctis stood in the threshold. Ignis could see the heavy rise and fall of his chest. He had abandoned his jacket, leaving only a thin black t-shirt which clung to his form. Noctis’ eyes flashed around the room and locked with Ignis. Already Ignis could see the burning pink at the edges of his irises. In a few hours, they would be glowing with the magic of his ancestors—his whole body radiating power. It was a sight that never ceased to take Ignis’ breath away.  
  
A look passed over Noctis’ face and he turned his attention to Prompto, sitting on the sofa and staring glassy-eyed at Noctis. Ignis recognized the look but not before Noctis had crossed the room in a blue flash and pulled Prompto into a fierce kiss.  
  
Prompto made a sound of surprise, and then he was melting into the kiss—clinging to Noctis with all his strength.  
  
“Stop that! Let him go, Noct.” Ignis covered the distance in three long strides and pulled Noctis away. Prompto who let out a whimper before remembering himself and turning bright red. Noctis crossed his arms and huffed in annoyance. Magic-ringed eyes turned to Ignis.  
  
“Why? He wanted me to. I heard him.” Prompto, if possible, turned an even brighter shade of red.  
  
Ignis sighed, “You know it is impolite to listen in on other people’s thoughts.”  
  
“I wasn’t _‘listening in’_. Prompto was thinking so loud I could’ve heard him from the Citadel.” Noctis grinned, his teeth sharper than usual. He winked at Prompto. “Maybe later.”  
  
Prompto moaned and buried his face in the sofa cushions.  
  
Ignis failed to keep from rolling his eyes and secured the dead-bolt on the door. A precaution to keep Noctis’ attention from wandering to the outside world.  
  
Gladio would have locked himself away hours ago, along with his father and sister, to wait out the full moon. Even Lucian blood oaths could not temper the wolf inside. Especially one made stronger by the Blood Moon.  
  
Ignis himself felt only the slightest pull of the moon’s power. His preternatural blood had been diluted over generations. He was almost as human as Prompto. It still gave him a slight edge over his pure human comrades. Ignis had greater strength than a human of his same size and build, as well as a better sense of smell—although the scent of blood held none of the appeal for Ignis that it had for other preternaturals. 

Ignis went around checking the locks on the windows. When he returned it was to Noctis holding Prompto close while nipping at his neck.

“Noct, you must control yourself. It will only get worse if you lose control now.”

“Jealous, Specs?” In a show of completely unnecessary magic, Noctis phased across the room to stand behind him. Strong arms wrapped around Ignis’ middle. He felt lips graze his neck. “Your mind’s always been hard to read. So messy and full of static. I wonder if that’s your own supernatural blood causing interference? But I don’t need to read your thoughts to know how you feel about me.”

 _“Noct,”_ Ignis choked as he felt a hot tongue swipe across his skin. Prompto was watching them while biting his lip and squirming in his seat.

“All I want is to have _fun_ with two of my dearest friends. Don’t you, Ignis?” Ignis looked over his shoulder and saw Noctis eyes, ringed in glowing pink, staring into his very soul.

Noctis tended to forget his own strength during a Blood Moon. Ignis’ bones were more durable than Prompto’s. It would be irresponsible of him to let a pure human attend to His Highness by himself. Ignis leaned back and claimed Noctis’ lips. 

Good thing he stocked up on potions.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr at [TauriCXIV!](https://tauricxiv.tumblr.com/)


End file.
